The goal of the UMES MBRS-SCORE Program is to enhance the research capacity of the University to conduct biomedical research. The goal will be accomplished through the following objectives: (1) increasing the number of externally funded biomedical research projects on the UMES campus from 3 to 9;(2) increasing the frequency of professional development opportunities in biomedical sciences from 3 to 6 each academic year from 2006-2010;and (3) increasing the scholarly productivity of SCORE faculty in biomedical research from 6 to 12 peer-reviewed publications and 3 to 9 scientific presentations per academic year from 2007-2010. The UMES MBRS SCORE program will execute the following research project: Immunity to Schistosomiasis: Characterization of the Structures of Glycans from Soluble Egg Antigens of Schistosoma mansoni and Evaluation of their Immunogenicity and Potential as Targets for Vaccination and Sero Diagnosis. The selection of SCORE faculty and their research projects underscores the emphases on collaboration, multidisciplinary approaches, biomedical relevance and commitment to the university. In addition to research, MBRS SCORE faculty will be released to participate in faculty development activities which include course-related work, technical workshops, and networking. At the end of the proposed project period, six DNS faculty will be positioned to apply for R01 grants and will have significantly increased scholarly productivity through peer-reviewed scientific publications and presentations.